Generator Rex: Pranks of the Fittest
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Hi there! its me! Wolfleader505, also known as Wolf. Join Me and my best friend Neko in a funny game show where we prank anyone in Generator Rex! so just sit back and enjoy the show
1. Introduction

**Well this is the starting of a funny game show me and my friend Neko will be doing, its called Generator Rex: Pranks of the fittest. I just made up the name and I will give credit of the Ocs we're using. This is the list of the Ocs we have on.**

**Mine:**

**CC**

**Bunny**

**Victor**

**Auburn**

**Eleven**

**Lunor-eclipse**

**and others**

**Neko's:**

**Amaya**

**Luke**

**Luna**

**Jason**

**Krissy**

**Dixie**

**and others.**

**I will be also using all Generator Rex characters, even though they might be dead in the series.**

**Ok here is what we will do in Generator Rex: Pranks of the fittest.**

**We will play hillarious pranks on characters (mostly Van Kliess or White Knight) **

**We may have a fight in the game room from time to time. **

**Me and Neko will also be there, I will be using my normal nickname Wolf. **

**Neko might go nuts over Van kliess or she will be fighting over him with her Oc Amaya. **

**CC might try to kill Circe or Van Kliess, or even Me.**

**Van kliess will be said as VK. Amaya might be called Aria. **

**We might make some Ocs kiss characters or Ocs kiss Ocs. **

**We also might make someone turn younger or older.**

**If you have funny prank ideas, fell free to let us know and I might use them. You can even ask questions to the Ocs or to me and Neko. **

**The game show takes place in a wide room in my imagination world. Neko and Me control the world so we might pop up something or teleport somewhere else. I will have many weapons, like my favorite saber sword thingy. I also have grenades that poof out paint! We might just make up weapons as we go along. **

**We also kill some characters, but dont worry! We revive them! Unless I change my mind of reviving VK, cus I just hate him. **

**Well the show will start soon so just sit back and enjoy the show!**


	2. starting of th fittest

Neko: hello folks

Wolf: WELCOME TO GENERATOR REX PRANKS OF THE FITTEST! I'm Wolf! Your hyperactive host!

Neko: and i'm Neko your less hyper host * crowd boos* Hey!

Neko: we get (force) your favorite genrex cast and Ocs

Wolf: and do what ever we want with em!

Neko: almost everything... * glares at Wolf* keep your hands off Rex during the show

Wolf: maybe...maybe not. Ok! Lets get started!

Neko: I mean it! Our contestant is...duke

Luke: Luke!

Wolf: Duke,Luke,Snot, whatever!

Luke: * throws pies at them*

Neko: * uses Wolf as a shield*

Wolf: * types on a keyboard and a shield appears infront of them and Luke gets a weggie*

Luke: GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Neko: and back to the show...* eats pie* mmmm cherry...our next contestant is..

Wolf: * snickers* Van Kliess

Neko: Yes!

Luke: oh no * facepalms*

Wolf: I get to prank him * types on keyboard and Van Kliess appears*

VK: where am I?

Luke: game show

Neko: welcome now lets get started

Wolf: bombs away! * throws grenades at VK*

Vk: oh sh- * the grenades go off and when the smoke died away, Van Kliess had make up on*

Luke: * laughs had off*

Neko: make up grenades, on the go kit now.. * presses button and Luke is zapped and chased by baboons*

Wolf: hahaha! Ok next contestant! * reads paper and squeals*

VK: something wrong with her?

Neko: oh shes nuts...up next is...REX!

Crowd: * squeals and cheers*

Rex: hola peoples

Wolf: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

Neko: * puts Wolf chained up in a cage* there

Rex: er...

Wolf: let me out!

Vk: may I leave now?

Neko: stay bella

Rex: * laughs*

Neko: up next

Wolf: I think its White Knight...i know what to do with him!

Neko: use the nanite cannon!

Rex: nanite cannon?

Neko: shush up boy! * shoots bunnies at him*

Wolf: Leave Rex alone!

Vk: _* _snickers*

Rex: * runs away* ahhhhhhhhhhh! Bunnies!

Neko: * hugs sides laughing* I love this show

Wolf: * gets out saber and cuts off chains*

Vk: I dont...

Neko: lets see who hasn't gone...jason...krissy...amaya

Rex: * clings to Luke scared*

Luke: dude...really...this is so wrong...

Wolf: * gets outta cage and checks clock* we ran outta time, time for you guys to go home...

Vk: finally

Neko: awwwwww

Rex: ugh * lets go*

Wolf: bye rexy, bye snot, and bye nature boy * types on keyboard and teleports them home* I met rex!

Neko: your not so lover

Wolf: shut up Van Kliess lover! Well folks thats all the tim we have, this is Wolf signing off from Generator Rex Pranks of the Fittest!


	3. Authors note

** Wolf: hey! Its me ,Wolf, your host! Well I have important news for all Pranks of the Fittest fans. Neko and I won't be able to do any episodes for the next few weeks. I have to go to Florida for a week this thursday, and Neko has to go somewhere too for awhile. I promise once both of us are back from our vacations, we'll do a episode right away. While your waiting, please tell us a few prank ideas ya have, I promise we'll do it. **

** Don't forget, we also except pranks for Neko and me, or for our Ocs!**

** This is Wolf signing off, happy springbreak!**


	4. Episode two

Generator Rex Pranks of the Fittest part 2

Wolf: WELCOME TO GENERATOR REX PRANKS OF THE FITTEST! You should know i'm Wolf

Neko: and i'm Neko * is pelted by tomatos* seriously?

Becca: hihihihihi!

Wolf: I'd like to intorduce Rebeca! My bestest friend since...well...forever. Shes the third host!

Crowd: yay

neko: * is tomatoed* anyone got some tortillas?

Wolf: okay everyone, no throwing stuff or booing at Neko

crowd: awww

Neko: ah ha!

Wolf: now Becca will tell us what pranks to do first, so what ya got Beck

Becca: first one is with Amaya Swoft

Amaya: its Swift

Wolf: Neko I thought we just keyboard them in unexpectently...

Neko: she wouldn't go away!

Amaya: I heard that!

Wolf: well anyway, Beck please read what the prank is

Becca: amaya will be hoisted up on a fire resistant rope over a pool full of pirhanas

Amaya: * clings to someone* pirhanas!

Becca: get off me!

Amaya: I rather die then go over p-p-pirhanas

Wolf: well ya better kill yourself now * taps on keyboard and shes over a pool of pirhanas*

Amaya: * screams bloody murder trying to get down*

Neko: * looks at crowd who were whistling* I see you!

Wolf: see who?

Neko: they have bricks behind them

Wolf: what! * types them away* Andrew said he'd get rid of any weapons! I hate my brother...

neko: so do I * gets hit by a brick* hey!

Amaya: * clings to VK*

Andrew: I atleast got one!

Vk: where am I? This place again?

Neko: can I throw him in the lava pit!

Amaya: p-p-pirhana

Wolf: be my guest. For those who didn't know, Andrew is my older brother, I put him in charge of taking away weapons, which I now know hes not good at!

Vk: uhhhh

amaya: * is scared*

Neko: * types andrew into a lavapit*

Wolf: * gets a call* * hangs up* sorry Neko, but I have to revive my brother thanks to my mother * revives him*

VK: I am not gonna humiliate myself

Amaya: why dont you have pants?

Vk: what!

Amaya: heart shaped boxers really?

VK: * covers himself up* meep

neko: * had fainted*

Amaya: I hugged a pantless hobo * facepalms*

VK: i'm no hobo! And I swear I had pants on eariler

Becca: oh yeah I forgot, the next prank was Van kliess without his pants on

amaya: * laughs hard on the ground*

Wolf: * had laughed to tears* beck * snicker* whats next?

Becca: a clone in a rat pit

Wolf: neko..* looks at fainted neko* I guess i'll do this one *types in Danny while also typing up a bucket of water falling on Neko *

neko:...

Wolf: * gets an idea* VK is shirtless

Neko: where! Where!

VK:...

Wolf: if you want him shirtless, ya got ya keyboard for that

Neko: sweet!

Amaya: dont you dare

Wolf: neko I dare you!

Neko: * types*

Amaya: no you-ahhhh! * was in a bikini*

neko: opps wrong button

VK: * nosebleed*

Amaya: stop starring!

Neko: sorry! *dodges a fireball *

wolf: *types amaya in normal wear and vk with pants * there

amaya: hmmph

Neko: next victim?

Becca: shes been watching you guys fight for a few minutes

Danny: why am I here?

Neko: rat pit~

Danny: w-what!

Wolf: neko lets bring in luke to see if he gets pissed

neko: with pleasure

luke: * had pizza*

Wolf: hi fluke

Danny: * was shaking*

Luke: its LUKE! Why is danny over there?

Wolf: shes gonna be put in a rat pit

luke: RATPIT! NONONONO! * runs over*

wolf: * types up him in a cage* stay * types danny in a ratpit*

Danny: * screams*

luke: * morphs into a arrow and shoots into the pit, turning into a flying carpet and getting her out*

Neko: nice one wolf! You know he morphs!

Wolf: shut it Van Kliess lover!

Danny: *was scared *

Luke: its alright

Neko: rex stalker

Wolf: for the record, i've never really stalked rex

danny: meep

neko: then why do you have his jacket?

Wolf: w-what? I dont h-have his jacket

Becca: uh guys, its time to wrap it up

neko: you have it behind your back! * tackles you*

wolf: gah! Get off me!

Becca: * sighs* well folks this is the end of Generator Rex Pranks of the fittest episode 2, have a nice day


	5. episode three WHERE ARE THE PRANKS?

Wolf: HI,WELCOME TO GENERATOR REX PRANKS OF THE FITTEST! I know we haven't done much in a long time and i'm very sorry for the wait, so now lets get going!

Neko: Blame Wolf for stopped at EVERY Rex store!

Wolf: hey, i'm not the one who wanted to buy a Van Kleiss T-shirt, thats why we went shopping!

Neko: then why do you have Rex chained up in your room!

Wolf: What! Dude, I might like Rex but i'm not THAT crazy!

Rex: HELP!

Neko: case in point

Wolf: I swear I didn't know he was in my room!

Rex: lair!

Neko: someone unchain him

Luke: I gotcha ya buddy

Wolf: who put him there!

Amaya: * had chains behind back and hgih fived Krissy*

Krissy: too shay

CC: * snickers*

Wolf: I hate you all!

Becca: settle Wolf

Wolf: no you settle down!

Neko: Calm down...want an oreo? * offers oreo*

Wolf: Oreo! * takes it and eats it* ...how'd you know my weakness is oreos?

Neko: internet

Wolf: h-oh I dont wanna know

Becca: should I start?

Neko: please

Becca: okay, let me check what pranks we have...what? We have no pranks from our viewers

Wolf: What!

Neko: * slaps self* man...

Wolf: WHY DOESNT ANYONE GIVE US PRANKS!

Neko: * cough* crazy * cough*

Wolf: * glares* I AM NOT CRAZY!

Neko: * had oreo packets*

Wolf: * tackles her* Oreos!

Neko: * runs* never!

Wolf: * turns dog and runs after her*

Becca: * goes to a camera* please viewers, write up your prank ideas and send them to us, I mean Wolf.


End file.
